As Long As He Is Happy
by Sherbet Lemon
Summary: Hermione's thoughts when Pansy and Harry tell everyone they are dating. Linked to Unexpected Love


DISCLAIMER: None of these characters belong to me, they all belong to J.K Rowling  
  
AUTHOR: Sherbet Lemon  
  
EMAIL: tom_feltons_chick@hotmail.com  
  
STORY TITLE: As Long As He Is Happy  
  
SUMMARY: This is Hermione thoughts when Harry and Pansy tell everyone that they are dating.  
  
PAIRING: Hermione/Blaise, Harry/Pansy  
  
REVIEWS: Please!!!!!!!  
  
Sherbet: yet another story  
  
Draco: it sux  
  
Sherbet: I HAVEN"T WROTE IT YET  
  
Draco: so? It still sux  
  
Sherbet: SHUT UP  
  
Draco: NO  
  
Sherbet: YES  
  
Harry: just shut up, Ferret  
  
Draco: Yes Harry  
  
Sherbet: Thank you Harry  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^  
  
I was sitting there, eating my dinner when Harry and Pansy walked in holding hands. I was shocked to say at least. I mean what would you do if your best friend walked in the room holding hands with someone who had called you mudblood or said that I was a slut for having Viktor and Harry at the same time, mind you I didn't.  
  
I turned around to see everyone as shocked as I am. Some spat out what they were eating, why some let their jaws drop and their mouth wide open with food in there, Yuk. One face that I got caught off guard was Draco Malfoy's. I mean Harry had dumped Draco like a month ago, but yet he was looking at them in pure hatred, mostly at Pansy.  
  
I looked at the couple again, Pansy was smiling and she waved her hand around, I have never seen her so happy. The same with Harry he was smiling like the cat got the cream, when he looked at me, his smile faulted and he gave me a questioning face. He was asking me if I approve.  
  
I thought about this for a while. This is the happiest I have ever seen Harry, ever since Sirius died anyway. Draco never made Harry happy, he used to always tease at the way Harry would cry over Sirius, Ron and me were furious with Malfoy and Ron cursed him. That's when Harry decided to dump him. Just looking at the way Harry was holding Pansy like the world was about to end. When he looked at her his eyes glittered with admiration, something Harry has never shown before.  
  
And looking at Pansy she too looked happy. Her eyes were glittering with love when she looked at Harry, she smiled at the Griffindors, Hufflepuffs and the Ravenclaws and she had the most biggest smile on I have ever seen.  
  
I didn't care about the fact that Harry was dating a Slytherin, hey I am dating a slytherin, no one knows except Harry but. It was the fact that Pansy's father was a Death Eater; she could be supporting You-Know-Who and only wants to give Harry as a present to her master. But Blaise's parents are Death Eaters, for all I know he could be giving me to his parent's master.  
  
But if Pansy really were a Death Eater then she wouldn't be looking at him with such love in her eyes, with such devotion and loyalty. I have made up my mind, I will accept them, as long as he is happy, Pansy does look quite nice and friendly when she is smiling.  
  
I smile at Harry reassuring him that I accept him. He smiled and whispered something to Pansy, she turned and smiled at me, I couldn't do nothing else but smile back.  
  
"COULD I PLEASE HAVE YOUR ATTENTION" Pansy said at the top of her voice "YES IT IS TRUE, ME AND HARRY ARE DATING. NOTHING YOU CAN SAY WILL BREAK US UP" With that they walked over and sat down next to me.  
  
I turned around and caught Blaise's eyes, they twinkled in amusement and he smiled a toothy grin at me, adorable. I smiled back, I felt a knock in my ribs and I turned around to see Harry's eyes that was full of mischief.  
  
"So you and Blaise, hey?" he questioned, I turned around and blushed. I am happy now that I am not the only Griffindor falling for a Slytherin. I smiled this was the happiest day of my life.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^~~~~~~~~~~~~^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Draco: SUX  
  
Sherbet: Shut Up  
  
Harry: Thank You for the such nice words Hermione  
  
Hermione: anytime Harry  
  
Blaise: Well everyone is happy  
  
Draco: Well I ain't  
  
Harry: you don't count.  
  
Sherbet: Shut up, all of you. PLEASE REVIEW 


End file.
